


Bearing a Secret

by Lil_Jei



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bearers, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Jei/pseuds/Lil_Jei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should never kept it a secret but he needed revenge before he needed a baby in his life...just so happened he got what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine and I make no $ off them.
> 
> Authors Note: I don't know where this idea came from. I'd been toying with the idea of writing a Alpha/Omega fic for awhile now but after seeing Pacific Rim this fic popped into my head. BTW I take no credit for the idea of bearers in the general fandom world only in this one lol. This is also un-betad as I don't have one any errors are mine.

When the breach opened there were only 2 things feared for from the sea monsters the loss of life in general and the thousands of bearers lives lost. That was why when Raleigh signed up he and his brother made sure his medical documents said nothing of his bearer status. Because nothing, not even biology would stop their vengeance. It was later on in the war that Newton had discovered that there was a reason why the monsters attacked the cities they did. As planetary conquerors they looked for lives, environments, anything that when destroyed would defeat humanity. Looking back at the numbers of bearer hospitals and temples destroyed should have been a clue.

No one really got it until a good 6 months after the war ended when restoration of the major cities in the world brought up the topic of the great loss of lives and how the world was going to fix it. Hence the words bearer and fertility rates were brought up. Not that it mattered to Raleigh except for the irony of surviving the war only to have his life altered drastically. He was being confronted with his own fertility via a completely unplanned pregnancy. What had been fun sexy times with a fellow pilot turned into becoming a single parent. And also facing up to command and telling them and his colleagues that he was a bearer who risked his sacred life all in the name of vengeance. 

It was while looking in the mirror that he knew he had to come clean. He was showing, it was undeniable now. It was incredibly undeniable just how screwed he really was. He also knew he wouldn't give it up for anything, not now after seeing the truth. Raleigh laughs to himself as he rubs his baby belly and faces the life in front of him, he was finally accepting the life of being a bearer. 

Still didn't mean he wasn't scared shitless as he walked down the corridor towards the commander's office. Not only was he his boss now but he was going to be a grandpa. Raleigh bets Yancy and Chuck are having a good laugh over this whole thing. Thinking of both of them makes Raleigh tear up a bit. Oh great he thinks, there's the hormones. He didn't look forward to the changes and the doctors visits to come. But he knew he had to face it all. It was about time he accepted his fate. 

If anything Raleigh was glad that the war was over and all he did now was military technology research and development. Him and the scientists made for a good team and he's hoping that it doesn't change. He figures he'll be relying on his bearer status and the deep fear that the war brought on him that will help him out. Plus a few tears would probably help his case. But he wouldn't know til he knocked. And as he raps on the door the echo of it makes his chest tight. He's so out of it that he doesn't notice the door opening til he looks up at Herc's face and says the last thing he wanted to, "I'm pregnant."


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine and I make no $ off them.
> 
> Authors Note: I don't know where this idea came from. I'd been toying with the idea of writing a Alpga/Omega fic for awhile now but after seeing Pacific Rim this fic popped into my head. BTW I take no credit for the idea of bearers in the general fandom world only in this one lol.  
>    
> Summary: He should never kept it a secret but he needed revenge before he needed a baby in his life...just so happened he got what he wanted.

Chapter 2...how it all began! 

Raleigh was laying down on his brand new bunk. It all reminded him of 5 years ago when he and Yancy were still on top of the Jaeger world. It was totally different now, he was the last minute decision the resistance needed. They were desperate he knew but it didn't stop the has-bin comments from hurting him deep into his soul. He couldn't let his over emotional self show, never could really. Not since Yancy had figured out what was "wrong" with him. 

They'd both been shocked. Being a bearer didn't run in their family, there was always a first though. Raleigh chuckled at that now, the whole desperate times and all that. He hadn't had to worry about discovery for nearly 10 years. Now though he knew he had to keep it even closer to the vest. Which meant hook ups were out of the question. Just as he thought that he heard a knock at the door disturbing his thoughts and day dreams. 

Whoever he had expected it certainly wasn't who was at his door. He'd never have foreseen Hansen the hotshot to come knocking. Without a word he opened the door further, it was a silent welcome but a welcome nonetheless. Raleigh had no idea what to think when he closed the door and turned around only to have Hansen in his face. 

Not knowing what to say didn't help them much. They were in a stare down when Hansen rushed up to him and said, "You haven't changed at all have you? Because if what I heard of you back in the old days is true I want some." Raleigh hadn't even had a chance to speak before being mauled by Hansen, no Chuck. And god could the kid kiss, it was all tounge and heat. He was surprised but he quickly got into it. What could he say to the kid, it was true. Something about war, jaegers, and risking his life made him hot. 5 years hadn't changed that. 

He knew that down deep it was his bearing instincts that would get him running hot fast, something about breeding. But Raleigh was not one to say no to hot cock. Even when the cock was attached to such a jackass. Hmmmm that kissing was so good and anyway it distracted him from whatever he'd been brooding about earlier


End file.
